peelfandomcom-20200213-history
January 2003 (FSK)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-?? ;Comments * Peel is in a subdued mood, as his daughter Florence has returned back to University after the Christmas holidays. * Peel plays a record from Uzbekistan by Sevara Nazarkhan. * Peel plays a track from Ras Shiloh doing a reggae cover of Leo Sayer's More Than I Can Say. * Peel mentions after the Mighty Two track, that war isn't over, well it hasn't began yet, although by the time you get to hear this programme, who could tell George Bush might have done. * Peel plays a track by the Low Country doing a country version of Stephen Foster's Oh! Susanna. * Peel mentions one of his few remaining ambitions is to cross Lake Pontchartrain again in Louisiana, America by car on the causeway with his wife Sheila and the children, although he suspect the latter won't be that eager. He describes Lake Pontchartrain as a place where you drive on the causeway and there is no land around you. Sessions *None Tracklisting *No Choice: If Logic's First (We're Coming Second) (CD - Dry River Fishing) Newest Industry *Assassin: Stages (7") Gargamel Music *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Hard Life (CD - Master And Everyone) Domino *Asian Dub Foundation: Rise To The Challenge (CD - Enemy Of The Enemy) Labels *Miss: Question & Answer Session (CD - No Radio) Morphius *Dim Dim: Fucha Fucha (CD - Kiwi) Audio Dregs *Mull Historical Society: The Final Arrears (CD Single) Blanco Y Negro *Sevara Nazarkhan: Yor-Yor (CD - Yol Bolsin) Real World *Immortal Lee County Killers: Robert Johnson (CD - Love Is A Charm Of Powerful Trouble) Estrus *Danger Massive: The Creation (12") Outbreak *Salvo Beta: Alpha Boost (CD - Evil Against Evil) Librarian Peel mistakenly calls the album Abrasive Stuttering, which was actually their debut release. The track Alpha Boost was remixed by Melt-Banana. *Prewar Yardsale: She Used To Be Cool (7") A-Ok *Charlene: Ripoff (CD - Charlene) Shark!Attack! Music *DJ Brokenwindow: That Dead DJ Can Spin And Dance (CD - Parallel Universe #1) Violent Turd *Circle: Stimulance (CD - Prospekt) Static Caravan *Harco Pront: Justafool (CD - Skifo EP) Music For Speakers *Ras Shiloh: More Than I Can Say (7") Penthouse *Crack (We Are Rock): Cave (CD - Silent Fantasy) Tigerbeat6 *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Modern Things (v/a CD - Fields And Streams) Kill Rock Stars *Decomposed Subsonic: Fake (v/a CD - Warenkorb #4) Ware *Aereogramme: Black Path (CD - Sleep And Release) Chemikal Underground *Skynet: Logan's Run (12" - Logan's Run / Daytona) Skynet *Alphabetical Four: When The Moon Goes Down In The Valley Of Time (CD - Complete Recorded Works In Chronological Order (1938-1943)) Document *Bling Dawg: Stress Free (7") 40/40 *Mos Eisley: Eisley Vs The Mountain (7") Beautiful Pigeon *Leslie West: Better Watch Out (LP - Mountain) Windfall *Mighty Two: War Is Over (CD - No Bones For The Dogs - Dubs From The Mighty Two 1974 To 1979) Pressure Sounds *Piranhas(2): Isolation (CD - Erotic Grit Movies) In The Red *Low Country: Oh! Susanna (CD - Welcome To...) Now *Justin Berkovi Presents Btrax: The Ping Pong Track (12" - The Ping Pong Track + Remixes) Predicaments File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-03-01 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes